Flannel Cut Off
by ForTheLoveOfTheStory
Summary: The gang is back together, in a small motel like building. After laundry day Daryl wonders were one of his shirts went, after finding it.He now believes, that it looks better on the new owner, then it ever did on him.


Flannel cut off.

The gang is back together, in a small motel like building. After laundry day Daryl wonders, were one of his shirts went, after finding it, he now believes that it looks better on the new owner, then it ever did on him.

Rated T

I do not own The Walking Dead; I am not paid to write this.

"Where tha Hell is it?" he grumbled out loud, hunting though his clean pile of cloths, he didn't see it in dirty cloths scattered on the floor. His room also contained empty beer cans, objects he used as ash trays. Also broken arrows, guns with out ammo, motor cycle parts for when he finally finds a bike again. He remembered giving it to Beth to have her wash it. A small favorers she did for him, it wasn't anything big he didn't think. Not like He never had time, to do his own laundry. Between goings on runs, keeping watch and hunting. He and in return for his appreciation he'd bring her small things for her room, or chocolate she loved that.

"Fuck it," he grumbled, picking up a dirty shirt putting it on, and heading out for the day. He lit the candle, with the end of his cigarette, before putting it out. The sun had just rose he'd check his traps, attempt to get another deer. He turned down the hallway; he instantly heard the wails of Judith. And the fainter attempts at Beth's lullaby to calm her. "Poor Beth," he thought as he walked towards her door. He knew Rick had a lot on his plate; he should be up with his baby at night not Beth. He stood in front of the door a moment and knocked once. "I'm sorry; I'm trying to keep her quite." Beth said from the other side of the door. He opened the door slightly at first, letting her know he was coming in. "I'm here to help ya," he entered the room

Beth's room always smelt great to him, the sent of floral and baby powder. It was clean and very colorful. No cloths on the floor, but a couple blankets where he assumed, Beth laid the now able to roll Judith. He stepped in closing the door behind him, "hard night huh?" he asked, as Beth turned around, the light from her windows shined in. he smirked, as he now found, where his shirt hand wandered off to. She looked good in red, he thought it made her skin little darker, how small her frame was now apparent. His shirt that just fit him was at least to her upper thigh. With her constantly rocking the baby, he had noticed that not only the cut of shelves, showed her ribs and a small amount of her side breast. He looked away quickly, to notice the top three buttons, came undone do to Judith's fit.

She felt his eyes on her body; she felt a little self conscious. "Shirt looks good on ya," he walked forward. He needed to get his mind, off the woman in front of him. He held his hands out as a fussing Judith leaned forwards he held her to his chest and began to sway with her. "What's a matter little ass kicker?" he asked attempting to giver her a pacifier. "I think she's teething." Beth said as she sat on the end of the bed. He nodded; "you should sing" he stood beside her. She nodded and began to sing. Half an hour later Judith was asleep, he looked around attempting to find her bed. "She sleeps here" she pointed to the side of the bed. It had pillows, making a square on the bed.

"She's been sleeping there a while now, she's safe, Daryl nodded. Placing her blanket on, and setting her drool covered bunny beside her. The blush now a permit fixture on Beth's face. "I'm going to give it back." She looked down. "I think you should keep it, looks comfy" He grinned. "I'll wear it again" she smirked with new found confidence ,she walked him to the door."have a good day, thank you again" she said he nodded "Though next time, I should probably wear underwear," she giggled seeing the blush on his face, then closed the door. Daryl shook his head. "she'll be the death of me."


End file.
